The present disclosure relates generally to electrically powered accessories for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an electrical connector and indicator system for motor vehicles.
Various electrically powered devices are designed for use with vehicles including automobiles, light-duty trucks and heavy-duty vehicles. The electrically powered devices include cold weather starting aids such as radiant heaters, engine block heaters, fluid heaters, battery warmers, and the like, and may be generally fixed to the automobile and operationally connected to an appropriate component of the vehicle engine. The operation of these devices generally occurs upon connection to a power source external to the vehicle. As such, a factor in the sales and use of these devices may be the simplicity with which the device can be electrically connected to the power source. To address this concern, cord sets have been developed that include a receptacle connected to the vehicle body for mounting an electrical cord that is connected to the electrically powered device. The power cords of the cord sets terminate at a male or female plug that is coupled to the receptacle. A counterpart plug external to the vehicle is selectively coupled to the receptacle to allow electrical connection of the device to the power source.
Cord sets for selectively electrically connecting an electrically powered automobile accessory to a power source are commercially available for use with heavy-duty vehicles today. Specifically, the assignee of the present disclosure and others have manufactured cord set receptacles that are generally cylindrical in shape and include a cylindrical housing open at one end to accommodate a male plug. The cylindrical housing may be normally closed at an opposite end by a spring biased cover.
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector system for use with an electrically powered accessory mounted to a vehicle. The electrical connector system includes a connector adapted to be mounted to the vehicle as well as a cord having a first end adapted to be electrically coupled to the accessory and a second end having a plug. The plug is adapted to be electrically coupled to a power source remote from the vehicle, is removably coupled to the connector and includes a flexible finger having a tab engaging the connector. The electrical connector system also includes an indicator mounted to the connector and in electrical communication with the plug. The indicator is operable to provide a visual indication when electrical power is present at the plug.
Furthermore, an electrical connector system for use with an accessory mounted to a vehicle is disclosed. The electrical connector system includes a connector having first and second housings integrally formed with a plate. First and second plugs are adapted to be electrically coupled to a power source remote from the vehicle and removably coupled to the first and second housings, respectively. An indicator in electrical communication with the first plug is adapted to be mounted to the connector at a visible location and is operable to provide a visual indication when electrical power is present at the plug.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.